My Bulma
by imjustsaiyan2
Summary: This is a oneshot that takes place after Bills left. (From the Battle of Gods movie) Bulma is beyond happy, and Vegeta is just ready for this day to end. Bulma feels the need to give Vegeta extra attention for the bravery he showed for her earlier. It may seem slightly OOC, but I imagine that Vegeta is more open he is alone with her. Sorry, I'm terrible with summaries.


**My Bulma**

Goku and the others left. Trunks was asleep, and so Mr. and Mrs. Briefs.

**-**V-

Vegeta was getting ready to end his day, Bills was one thing, but when he saw Bulma get hit, rage filled his core. He was beyond mad, he was downright furious, it took him little time to power up, and at that particular moment he didn't care if he died protecting her.

Bulma was his, nobody else had the right to touch her, not in any way shape or form. Only him, he was the only one who could touch her, not that he wanted to hit her, but he'd simply do anything to make sure she was safe.

Bulma had made Vegeta a proud saiyan father. His son Trunks was far better than both of Kakarot's sons at that age.

He couldn't think of someone better for him, not even those from his own planet. A saiyan woman had physical strength, but Bulma had something more, powerful. She had a brain, a strong will, and pride.

If there was something that Vegeta admired about her, it was her pride. She never backed down, not to him, not to Kakarot, not even to the god of destruction.

He loved her. He never was quite sure how to show it completely, but he did.

Vegeta stepped into their master bathroom to take a shower. Today was exhausting, he was ready for sleep.

-B-

"My Bulma. My Bulma!", Bulma had the greatest day of her life, and she was slapped by a god, so that says a lot.

He hadn't hit her hard, she was positive that he just wanted a rise out of Vegeta, he knew she was Vegeta's wife. Vegeta said that himself. He claimed her.

The smile on her face was so bright and wide. She was getting happier by the second.

She finished doing her rounds of the house, making sure that everything was put away and that Trunks had really gone to sleep.

She loved Vegeta, with all of her heart. Their relationship wasn't perfect, far from it actually, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

When she first had Trunks, they weren't married and he didn't love her then, he cared for her in a weird way but he didn't love her, not like he did now. But shortly after that she grew on him, he trusted her, he married her, and he loved her. He couldn't deny that.

Bulma walked into their room still very happy. She remember that just a little earlier today, her birthday, he defended her even though there was no hope in him winning. He fought for her and that made her want him.

He was in the shower. Perfect. She needed a shower to, and he already got the water warmed up.

Bulma undressed outside the master bathroom door, then opened it.

-V-

He felt her enter the bathroom, he watched her tiny hands pull back the huge glass shower doors. He knew exactly what was on her mind.

He watched her grab his wash cloth from his hand, he let her.

She gently began to wash his body, she had a soft smile on her face. She was beautiful and she would always be there for him.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her, he did love her, he knew she knew that. He didn't have to say it out loud, Bulma didn't need to hear it. He wanted to tell her, but if she already knew, what was the point.

-B-

When he kissed her, she felt all his emotions flow into her body. He was telling her he loved her in his own way. She ceased washing him and placed her hands on his strong and reassuring chest.

He place his hands on her waist.

And this was perfect.

This moment together was all she needed for the rest of her life. She could stay in his arms forever.

He pulled away from her and looked deep in her eyes.

"You are my Bulma, and I won't let anyone take you away from me"

She smiled, nodded, and began to kiss him, passionately. He would only say things like this when they were alone.

"Yes I know" she murmured.

Epilogue:

Approximately nine months after Bills left, someone else decided to enter the Briefs home.

Her name was Bulla, and she was quite the princess.

"She has my gorgeous hair and face, thank God, not sure what we would do if she came out looking like you", Bulma was smiling at her new baby girl.

Vegeta scoffed.

"Just imagine her with your hair, and that widows peak, I'd be disastrous!", Bulma loved poking fun at her husband.

Vegeta looked at his daughter, he never thought of having another kid, and yet here she was.

"Let's just hope she doesn't have her mother's mouth", Vegeta smirked and left the room, she had no time for a rebuttal.

She never did.

**SERIOUS AUTHOR NOTE: **

Okay for those of you that watch the Battle of Gods movie, I'm not sure if you noticed that Videl was pregnant and Bulma only had Trunks. However in the GT series, Bulla is obviously older than Pan (or at least looks that way, maybe because Pan is a brute does she seem younger idk). I just realized this as I wrote this and it blew my mind. Maybe it's just a couple of months difference but Bulla definitely seems older than Pan. Help me understand people. Also review for my health I need it, lol not really but I do appreciate the reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
